


Kazuki's Confession

by rz_jocelyn



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Complete, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rz_jocelyn/pseuds/rz_jocelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big news! Katou Kazuki made a love confession!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kazuki's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters/actors belong to me. This work is purely fiction and does not reflect the real opinions/lifestyles of the person(s) involved. Comments and criticisms are welcomed. ENJOY! ;D

‘You confessed to Takuya didn’t you?’  
  
Katou Kazuki groaned, immediately regretting the fact that he had answered the door. With a stuffed nose and an annoying headache pulsing in his brain, Kazuki was in no mood to entertain teasing curious friends. ‘Normally, people visiting their friends would say “hello” before they start interrogating them,’ he answered sarcastically, ‘and if they are visiting their sick friends, they would generally ask them “how are you?”’  
  
Kamakari Kenta grinned unashamedly. ‘Well, I never claimed to be normal did I?’ Kazuki rolled his eyes. ‘Please don’t tell me you came all this way just to ask me that?’ he said, ‘That is a bit extreme even for a piece of good gossip.’ As far as Kazuki knew, Kenken was still filming Oreten [1], and he was fairly certain that the film site was no where near his apartment.  
  
The smell of chicken broth filled his nostrils as Kenta held up a white plastic bag in front of him. ‘I had a photo shoot in the area, and thought that I’d drop by to see how you’re doing.’ Kenta shrugged. ‘You sounded really bad over the phone, and I certainly know that it sucks to have to cook for yourself when all you want to do it sleep.’ With that, Kenta gently pushed past Kazuki. ‘I’ll prepare something light, so you can have it when you’re hungry.’  
  
Listening to Kenken's lively chatter as he updated Kazuki on the latest news and bustled around in his kitchen, Kazuki returned to his cocoon of blanket on his couch. No amount of arguing would stop Kenken when he wanted to do something, and Kazuki was certainly not in the right state of mind to win any argument with his stubborn friend. He smiled. From Kenken’s gel-styled hair and the lingering traces of dark eyeliner surrounding his expressive eyes, Kazuki knew that he had come straight from his job. Since Kenken’s current schedule was as tight as Kazuki’s own, he had no doubt that his friend had probably sacrificed some much needed break time to make the impromptu visit.  
  
Kazuki was unaware that his eyes had fallen shut until he felt a gentle hand on his forehead. ‘Rest,’ came Kenken’s soothing voice, ‘You still have a light fever.’ The responsible part of Kazuki felt guilty that he was burdening Kenken like this, but the guilt seemed far away in the warmth he felt at his friend’s care. With his live concerts and Kenken’s filming, it had been months since they had had a chance to just hang out. Even though they chatted frequently over the phone, Kazuki dearly missed the cheerful and light-hearted refuge that Kenken provided him with, and the fun that they had simply being in each other’s company. The older actor had become an irreplaceable presence in his life ever since they met on the stage of Tenimyu.  
  
The former Atobe actor wondered what Kenken’s reaction would be if his spirited friend knew what actually passed between Takuya and him that day.  
  
 _‘You what-?!’ Takuya sputtered, choking on his drink. When he had invited Kazuki to hang out and catch up with each other, he had not expected them to launch into a heart-to-heart discussion about their love lives. Certainly, he had not expected Kazuki’s uncharacteristically stunning confession._  
  
Kazuki sighed, wondering what had prompted him to blurt it out. However, now that it was in the air between them, there was certainly no way that he could take it back. Takuya would never stop bugging him if he did. He sighed again.  
  
‘I said, “I think I am in love with Kamakari Kenta”.’  
  
A smug smirk danced on his lips as Kazuki gave into the darkness of slumber. Confessed to Takuya indeed.   
  
  
~ OWARI ~  
  
  
[1] Oreten - "Oretachi wa Tenshi da! No Angel No Luck" is the drama that Kenken is currently filming. He plays "Darts", who is one of the four main characters. Kazuki also guest starred in the first episode.


End file.
